


Personal Space

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clingy!cas, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kisses, M/M, just some nice destiel, no personal space for dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't care about Dean's personal space. Cas gets really clingy and Dean can't say he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

Cas has always had a personal space issue. Dean finally just gave in and let him do his weird angel thing. It was easier to just work around Cas than telling him to move every 20 seconds.

But, somehow, it got even worse.

Cas use to be just a little too far in Dean’s space which meant a tad discomfort. Then Cas started sitting right up next to him and standing shoulder to shoulder to Dean all the time.

Dean still didn’t say anything because it was just Cas and he couldn’t deny that he liked the angel close to him. It felt like a weird gesture of affection.

After a hunt one day, Dean and Cas were watching a movie in the hotel room while Sam got dinner. Cas keep shifting around, for some reason not being able to get comfortable. And he was right up against Dean.

“Cas, what are you doing? Stop moving around.”

“I am not comfortable, Dean.”

Dean let out a long suffering sigh. Of course Cas would do this. “Just find a position and sit still.”

Cas just looked at him for moment before he got up and plopped himself right on Dean’s lap, his body sideways from Dean’s. “I think this will be most comfortable, Dean.” 

Dean almost protested, almost pushed Cas off. But this was Cas just trying to get on Dean’s nerves. Dean just smiled. “You’re right, Cas. This is the perfect spot.”

Cas nodded, watching Dean warily and then turned his attention back to the movie.

Sam came back an hour later and asked them what they were doing which Dean just replied with, “We’re watching a movie, Sam, geez. What’d you get for dinner?”

 - 

Gradually, Cas started to get even more invasive and Dean still didn’t do anything.

Cas would stand right behind Dean as he got his coffee in the morning, and Dean didn’t even flinch when he turned around right into Cas’s face, every single day.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Morning, Cas. Might as well just come into my room so you can be with me every second I’m awake.”

“Of course, Dean. That is an excellent idea.”

Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. 

 - 

Cas would drag his chair over to Dean so he could be right next to him as they ate or researched. Always hogging the armrest, too.

Dean almost didn’t mind. He liked having Cas around because that meant he was alright. It was just an angel thing, to not have any bounds. And he knew Cas was only doing this to annoy him, which wouldn’t ever work because Dean was always longing for Cas’s love and affection. So ha, plan foiled Castiel. .. 

- 

But, oh of course, it went even further.

Dean and Cas had their FBI suits on to go question a women that lived in an apartment above where a ghost was thought to be haunting.

While they were walking, Cas was right up to Dean, his shoulder slightly in front to make himself even closer to Dean.

Then Cas reached over the minimal distance and intertwined Dean’s hand with his own. It had even come to this, hand holding.

“Cas, what are you doing?“ Dean didn’t immediately jerk his hand away. He wanted to know what Cas was up to.

“I just don’t want to get separated from you, Dean.”

Dean let Cas hold his hand. The first time and all the other times after that. Cas always initiated it, but Dean never pulled away.

They would hold hands pretty much every time they were walking right next to each other. Dean just adapted and Cas was pretty much his other hand.

It wasn’t weird to them but Sam always raised an eyebrow, didn’t ever ask or comment though.

-

So this was the new routine. Dean would wake up and Cas would be right on him as soon as he got out of bed. Dean was still uncomfortable with Cas seeing him in his underwear.

The only time Dean made Cas leave his side was when he went into the bathroom. Cas had to wait outside the door, though Dean would of preferred he just wait for him somewhere else.

Dean drew the line when Cas climbed into the shower with Dean, fully clothed and almost made Dean scream when he turned around and saw the soaking angel watching him in the shower.

-

Dean wasn’t quite sure why Cas was so clingy. He wondered if Cas was actually put under a spell or something.

If it was anyone else, Dean would have told them to back off. But it was different with Cas. He was almost like a little puppy, a puppy Dean wanted to make out with. Not the best analogy.

-

Cas started sleeping in Dean’s bed. Even though Cas didn’t require sleep, his vessel made it possible that he could.

Dean was actually the one who suggested it.

“Cas, it would be easier if you just slept in my bed instead waiting for me to wake up.”

“Can I?”

“Sure, Cas.” Dean said it like a joke, even though he wanted Cas to agree.

Dean gave Cas some of his pajamas and told Cas to never wear shoes to bed, or socks either because that was just morally wrong.

It felt like they were in a committed relationship without the romantic part.

-

Cas was staring at Dean, his legs across Dean’s lap. Just like any other regular day.

“Dean, can I touch your hair?”

“Touch my hair? You mean play with it?”

“Yes, if that is what you call it.”

Dean didn’t know why he let Cas keeping doing whatever this was. It wasn’t a game or teasing. Cas just had no bounds when it came to Dean. Why not just let him do it.

"Sure, Cas. Go ahead. Don’t mess it up too much.”

Cas smiled and sat up fully on Dean’s lap, making them face to face. He stroked his hand through Dean’s hair, loving the soft silky feeling.

Dean watched Cas as he ran his fingers down to the base of Dean’s neck.

“Dean, kiss me.”

“Yes.” That was all Dean could say as he eagerly pressed his lips to Cas’s.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist as he pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. Cas touched Dean’s jaw lightly and gasped into Dean’s mouth.

They both slowly pulled apart, only an inch from each other’s mouths.

“Finally,” Dean breathed.

Cas didn’t even wait a moment before he tugged roughly at Dean’s shirt collar to pull him into another kiss. This one was more passionate and deliberate as they licked into each other’s mouths and melted into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, they were gasping for breath, resting their foreheads together.

“Can we do that more often, Dean?”

“Cas, seriously, please do that again.”

-

Now came the part Dean didn’t like, telling Sam.

Cas insisted on doing it, not wanting to keep any secrets from Sam.

Dean grumbled and protested but Cas distracted him with kisses and made him unthinkingly agree.

-

Sam sat down at the table Dean and Cas were researching their next case one. Cas gave Dean a pointed look and Dean shuffled nervously.

“Me and Cas are dating.” Dean blurted.

Cas nodded. “Yes, it is true. We kissed and made out and did other things couples do.” (Dean didn’t think Sam needed to know that part.)

Sam looked between them. “Yeah, I guessed that. You guys have been together for a month or two.”

“If get together you mean Dean and I having se-”

“Cas, Sam doesn’t need those details.” Dean interrupted.

“And we only got together a couple days ago, Sammy.”

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Ok, fine. As long as you guys finally confronted your feelings toward each other. It’s been years."

Dean didn’t reply, because Sam was right, and Cas stood up, pulling Dean up with him. "If you don’t mind, I am going to take Dean to the bedroom and, as Dean calls it, making lo-”

“Cas, no, Sam really doesn’t want to hear that.”

Cas nodded innocently, even though he knew exactly what he was saying. Dean gave Sam one last glance as Cas led him away to his room.

Sam let out a long sigh. They were so freaking weird sometimes. Just meant to be.


End file.
